The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hebe of hybrid origin and known as Hebe ‘Celebration’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Celebration’. ‘Celebration’ is grown for use as a container plant and landscape shrub.
The new cultivar was discovered by one of the Inventors in August of 2009 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Hebe ‘Wiri Charm’ (not patented) in a production container block at the Inventors' nursery in Spalding, United Kingdom.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by one of the Inventors by softwood stem cuttings in Spalding, United Kingdom in March of 2010. Asexual propagation by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.